


Locked Away

by Anonymous



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, F/F, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, collared and chained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the train was built, Odin shouldn't have any reason to keep Loki around- but she does look so good, tied up and desperate.(It's smut. Please heed that tags!!)
Relationships: Loki/Odin (The Bifrost Incident)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous, Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> So this ended up is pretty dark, and it's mostly Loki's point of view, I hope that's okay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Odin stopped in front of the door hidden deep in her personal lab. It had been a long day, and she knew sleeping would only leave her more tired, with the cacophonous song of the void ringing in her ears for hours after waking. No, far better to relax with her favourite little experiment. As she pushed the door open, she smiled at the view that greeted her. Loki had been stripped and blindfolded, and now thick black restraints across her neck, arms and ankles to keep her confined in a kneeling position, with chains attaching her to the wall. 

Odin was going to enjoy this. 

Loki tensed as she heard the door hiss open and footsteps approached. A hand reached out to hold her hair, only recently growing out from having been shorn at her arrest. (Before that it had been- long? Someone had run their hands through it, she remembered that much, but who had that warm hand belonged to? Every day more and more details were lost to her, but for now she clung to the fading memory of a soft voice and those beautifully careful hands)

“Isn't it better like this? Kneeling at my feet, all those doubts gone?”

The hand in Loki's hair moved down, tracing past her blindfold to cup her face, a thumb moving across her lips. She allowed her mouth to fall open just a little- and bit down as the rhumb moved into her mouth.

This was wrong. This wasn't the right person, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, this wasn't right, something was wrong but she didn't know what.

“Still so defiant! Oh I remember how passionate you've always been, even fighting against us. I've always wanted to test the limits of how long you'd be able to resist.”

“I'll always resist.” 

Laughter. Then fabric rustled, and Loki felt breath on her face as the voice came from right in front of her. 

“You don’t have to keep fighting so hard. Don’t worry, I’ll make this easier for you.” Then, as Loki opened her mouth to answer, sweet-scented cold mist sprayed across her face, getting into her mouth and nose and leaving a cold tingle as the moisture evaporated and left heat sweeping from her face down her neck, the sound of blood rushing in her ears blocking out all sounds but her own gasps. The heat travelled down her body, and Loki arched towards the voice that had been speaking to her, suddenly needing more than anything to be touched again. 

“Please, I need- something, please touch me.”

“There, that’s better. Beg.” 

Loki moaned, tangled thoughts fleeing her head until all that was left was want, pure and undiluted as it coursed through her veins. She struggled against the chains that kept her bound kneeling on the cold floor, desperate for any touch. 

“Please, touch me, I’ll do anything if you touch me.” 

A hand moved to tilt Loki’s chin upward, tantalisingly close to her neck. “I know.” Then, something firm and solid pressed in between Loki’s legs and her hips jutted forward as she desperately tried to grind down against it. For a few moments, the only thing she could focus on was the wonderful pressure that was making heat blossom low in her stomach. Then the hand at her chin trailed downward to cup her throat, and her gasps of want were cut off as it started squeezing. But even as the grip tightened, the pleasure that had been growing crested as she climaxed, arching as far as possible towards that delicious friction between her legs. The hold around her neck loosened again, and Loki slumped forward as much as she could, arousal briefly dulled by the satisfaction thrumming through her body. 

“I wonder… last time you still seemed hostile at this point.”

The blindfold was abruptly gone, and Loki screwed her eyes shut to escape the harsh glare of the lights she had been shielded from by the fabric. Her chin was gripped again, and as her eyes blinked open a face looked down at her that felt as if it should have been familiar, but before she could place the feelings that steely gaze was stirring, the intense want overpowered her again. 

“Keep touching me, please, I need more.”

“You’d do anything, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, please, just don’t leave me like this.”

“Beg the Allmother for what you want. Beg for mercy from your only true ruler.”

Loki opened her mouth, ready to plead for any scrap of attention when suddenly a flash of wrongness cut off her words. A voice (was that her voice? was that what she sounded like?), so passionate, so sure as it declared “She’s been calling herself the Allmother, like some kind of god. She’ll keep going until everything is hers.” The phantom feeling of a hand joining hers as- someone, someone important, someone- loved? said- words that turned into undefinited mist even as Loki tried to remember.

Then her legs were spread and something vibrating was pressed into her, and all hope of remembering was lost. Any words Loki might have spoken turned into moans.

“You’re thinking too much. Stop.” 

For the first time, the voice sounded angry, cold and unforgiving as the hand now rubbing against Loki. But as pleasure sparked up her body from those precious points of contact, nothing else seemed to matter any more. 

“Yes, thank you, please keep going”

“There, isn’t that much better?”

Again, faster than before, pleasure overtook Loki and all she could do was gasp as her orgasm rushed over her. As the vibrations inside of her continued, she wailed as the sensation turned painful and she tried to twist and jerk away from the relentless stimulation. 

That laughter again, so cruel. 

“Ah-ah, isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t this what you begged for?” 

Tears beaded on Loki’s eyelashes as she squeezed her eyes shut. As one ran down her face, a finger reached out to touch it. Startled, she opened her eyes and saw the blurry image of Odin bringing her finger up to her lips. The next thing she knew, Odin was kneeling on the floor in front of Loki, hands fumbling with the chains restraining her as she pressed against Loki, kissing across her neck above the collar there. Before long, Loki was on the floor, writhing against Odin as the sensations overwhelmed her. As Odin moved down to kiss Loki’s chest and the vibrations inside of Loki continued, Loki thrashed and moaned, pressure and heat blooming from her lower belly until she was lost in pleasure and the room darkened around her. 

Loki came to consciousness, still on the floor. She didn’t know how she had gotten free of the chains keeping her bound kneeling to the wall, but she was grateful for the cold smooth surface she was laying on. Faintly she heard snatches of speech, and the faint whirring of a recording device. 

“...now the essential information... still present…. if given with sufficient stimulation… neural rewiring… susceptibility to suggestion… purely recreational...” 

The sentences blurred together, but Loki understood. She pushed through the exhaustion to speak, a single sentence making it past her parched lips. “You’ll never unmake me. “

“We shall see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
